


Make Him Sweet

by ILikeItLarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gay, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILikeItLarry/pseuds/ILikeItLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was born a peasant boy, every peasant has dreamt of what it'd be like to live in the castle. When Louis finally gets the chance, he realizes it isn't what he dreamt of. </p><p>Au where Louis is bought by a king to please his son, Prince Harry. Falling in love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this fic is culturally different than ours today. It will take some time for me to finish this fa fiction because I am a perfectionist. I want to only put out what I think is the best I can do. So it is more enjoyable for you guys. Please kudos and comment to show your support:)

My life was an odd one of sorts. Only rare people could understand my lifestyle. Of course this way of living was chosen for me, I was born into it. Like a prince born into royalty.

Let me explain myself so you can make sense of my life. I am Louis William Tomlinson. The son of Johanna Tomlinson, she's well known for her business. She owns a popular brothel on the outskirts of town. Her only employees are the ones that she mothered whom are my five beautiful sisters. I am the only boy and the only employee who does not loan men love. I am the lucky child, you could say. 

My mother was very specific about my duties. I am to clean and clean only. I am not to walk into the private rooms while my sisters are at work and I am to refuse service to any person who offers it. 

Life here wasn't so bad unless we disobeyed. I remember when Felicity wouldn't let her first customer anywhere near her legs. He dragged her from her room and threw her to our mother. My instinct was to tend to her, coddle her as she cries. I watched my mother, thinking she would soothe Felicity's mind. Instead she ordered Felicity to her room again. That night my sister, Charlotte, rubbed my back as we heard sharp whips and Felicity wailing in her room. When she walked out of her room, she had lashes from her arms to her legs. Felicity rested her head on Charlotte's lap and drifted to sleep. That was the last time we heard Felicity cry as it made her numb to her emotions. I think every one of my sisters broke at a point in time. Felicity just couldn't pick herself back up again, not like the other girls. 

One night when I was sleeping my sister, Georgia, sneaked into my room.  
The girls weren't allowed into my room at night and I asked her to leave, afraid that our mother would hurt my sisters if she found out. Georgia told me it was okay and that she would take care of me. I didn't know what she was referring to until she kissed my lips gently. She told me I was the only boy she would ever love. I felt sick to my stomach as she tried kissing me again. I pushed her away and loudly asked her to leave my room. My mother must have heard me because my door was opened abruptly. With out a sound my mother pulled her out by her hair. When my mother came back she only said four words, "stay a good man." I was fourteen when that happened.

Enough of the past, let's speak of now. Today has been like any other day, mop the floors, hang up wet linens to dry, and other household duties I am suppose to tend to. As I was sweeping the floors, I heard a soft knock to our front door. It appears that my mother has expecting the arriver all day because she jumped from her chair and scurried to open it. 

On the other side of the door was a blonde, well-dressed man smiling politely at my mother. "Mrs. Tomlinson, you look ravishing." He is young, possibly a few years younger than me. By the way he is dressed, he either works for royalty or is a wealthy man. 

"My, Mr. Horan, stay chatting me up like that and you will not ever leave this place." My mother flirts back. 

"Such a kind offer of you, my lady, but I am here to discuss our business." Mr. Horan offers his hand to her and she leads him away, I quietly follow. 

"You can buy any one of the my beautiful girls, they're all so... Gifted with the pleasing of the man. You won't be disappointed in the quality of performance." She's planning on selling a sister of mine? I should warn them. 

"I want to buy your boy, my lady. Not for me, but for a special friend." He says. My mother would never sell me, I do too much around here.

"My boy? Oh, Mr. Horan, I'm afraid that just isn't doable. You must take your business else where." She gets up and dusts off the front of her heavy dress with her head held high. 

"Please, you should understand that I want nothing to do with him. I will pay you as much as you ask." He holds onto her arm, careful to not harm her. 

"You think I would sell my son to your kind? I am no fool, sir, leave my property or I will let the king himself know what type of thing you are." My mother pulls her arm away with disgust. 

"Listen to me, now," his voice is authoritative, "the King sent me here to carry out this duty so I suggest to you that you give me the boy." He hands her three bags of what seems to be gold. 

"Louis!" She calls. I appear from behind a wall. 

"Yes, mother?" I say curtly. 

"Pack your things, you are leaving here for good." She shoos me away. 

"How could you?" Is all I say before I go to pack my belongings. Her stare was cold.

"Where are you going, Lou?" Charlotte asks me as I put what little things I have into a bag. 

"I haven't a clue, sister, but I will not be coming back." 

"Don't talk to me like that." She pushes me away. 

"Like what?" I pull the strap on my shoulder. 

"Like you don't care. Like you will not miss us, dear brother, we will surely miss you." She hugs me. 

"Louis, they are ready to leave, go on." I hear my mother call. I look at my sister Charlotte one last time and nod a goodbye. "Take care, my boy." 

I board into a beautiful carriage drawn by white horses. It truly is of royalty by the detail of the silver painting and the way the horsemen carry themselves. I look back to my house that was my home. My five sisters are staring back at me, waving a woeful goodbye.

"Have I done something wrong?" I ask Mr. Horan. 

"The King will explain it to you once we arrive to the castle." He pats my shoulder kindly. 

This is the beginning of something I wasn't prepared for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets a person who grows to hate him rapidly, read to know who makes him an enemy :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update, I haven't had internet connection and as you can imagine, I almost died of boredom. But my internet is back up!!!

I didn't know what to expect, arriving to the castle. Maybe I had expected it to be surrounded by man-eating creatures such as a dragon. What I really didn't expect was to be given a sweet hello by every employee of the castle. They treated me as if I were royalty myself. I respectively would acknowledge them as they bowed to me. 

"Why are they treating me like I am someone special? I'm just a poor boy." I ask Mr. Horan. He turns to me kindly. 

"Louis, you are not a poor boy anymore, you are apart of Prince Harold's world now. Don't mistake this as respect. No one respects anyone within the castle walls, they simply fear them." He winks. I have a feeling he will be my only friend from here on out. 

"Do you fear me now?" I joke about with him as I nudge him with my elbow. 

"Please, Louis, I have a much higher ranking than you ever will possess in your petite pinky finger." He flicks my forehead. 

"Mr. Horan, can you tell me now for the reason that I am here?" 

"Be patient." Mr. Horan leads me into the castle as he waves off the guards. It is far more magical than I had imagined it would be. The ceilings are high with beautiful chandeliers hanging from atop. Everything was marble and fine granite. I was in awe. I hardly took notice when a beautiful, chocolate haired man pushed me to a stop. 

"Who is he?" He asks Mr. Horan. I scoff at him and his posh fencing uniform. He did not care to ask me, myself, for my name. Does he think that just because I am a man from nothing that he can refuse to acknowledge me? How rude of him. 

"Maybe you could ask me for my name, since it is of course, my title." I squint at him, with one brow lifted. 

"Do you know who I am?" He crosses his arms across his chest and lifts his head up high. 

"No, but you don't know who I am either. I guess that makes us even." I shrug. He laughs and sweet lord, it's the most heavenly sound that my ears have ever encountered. 

"You weren't suppose to meet him under this type of circumstance, run along." Mr. Horan shooed him. The mystery boy takes a few steps back, looks me over once more and then scurries off. 

"Who was that?" I look after him as he jogs away, his hair almost untying from its binds and his fencing mask bouncing about in his arms. 

"Your employer, my Louis." He pats my back then leads me away. 

When we stop in the middle of the hall, it's to a door to an overly decorated room. I know it's mine. "In a few minutes there are going to be a lady who will dress you appropriately." He says and then leaves me to take in the new scenery. 

Not a few moments more, I hear a knock to the door, "May I come in, Master Louis?" 

"Yes, you may enter." I beckon. An older woman with a plain dress and grey hair curtsies at me. It will take some getting used to people showing a sign of respect towards me.

"Are you dressing me up to meet the king?" I ask her. 

"Yes, you can't see him in that horrid wardrobe. Your clothes should mean more to you now that you live in the royal castle. It means you have respect, dignity, and wealth." She begins rummaging in my new closet. Had there already been clothes prepared? I didn't know clothes were meant to signify such a symbol of maturity. I wish I knew I'd be living here so I could have at least prepared myself. 

"Here we are! This will most certainly do." She hands me a red and gold shirt and pants with black shoes. This is the most fashion forward item I will have ever worn in my life. I admire it at first and then hurry to put it on.   
"Wait boy, you mustn't change while I'm in here. Has your mother ever taught you your manners?" 

"No, she hasn't taught me much of anything. I apologize." I blush a bright red. 

"Don't worry about it, my child. I'll escort you to the King's office as soon as you're ready." She smiles sympatheticly. 

As we follow the path to the king, my nerves start to kick in. What should a peasant say to the heights of royalty? The only people I ever knew were my family and some low life common males who came to our home as clients. I'm scared as to what he will think of me. Probably not high at all. 

I put my thoughts away as we approach the guards standing in front of another large door. There are far too many large doors. "This boy has a meeting with the king today." 

"On what grounds?" They ask rather rudely. 

"On the grounds that are not your business, now please, move along." She shoos them. The stay still, not even bating a lash. "I'll have to call Mr. Horan to my rescue if you do not move in three seconds." 

"He's busy." They warn as they step aside. She opens the doors for me as I enter first. 

"Hello, my royal highness. I brought Louis to you." She walks away gracefully. 

"Sit." His voice was rich with authority. 

"Hello." My voice breaks in the middle of it. 

"Address me correctly or do not address me at all." His attention is averted to a paper on his desk, hinting at his disinterest. 

"Hello, my royal highness." I correct myself. "I am-"

"Louis Tomlinson, yes, I know who you are. I know who all of my people are. How do you think I found you so easily?" He chuckles slightly. 

"If you don't mind me asking, why was I brought to the castle? What is my purpose here?" I play with my fingers in my lap. 

"I love my son Harold so please don't take this out of context, although I do not care of what a peasant boy thinks of me," he gives a sly smile, "Harry has a disease. An awful illness of homosexuality. Every night my servants catch him sneaking boys into his bedroom. Some happen to be chefs or servants themselves or possibly boys like you. This all will come to a stop as you are going to be his new play thing."

"Excuse me, my Royal highness, what do you mean?" I am genuinely confused by this. 

"If he wants to touch you in inappropriate ways, you will let him. Must I explain it? Are you really that dense, boy?" 

"No, sir." Yes. I very much am.

"Now carry on. You will not tell anyone why you were hired. Malik, take this boy away to Harold's bedroom." I was greeted rudely by a beautiful man with dark silky hair. By the looks of it, he seems to be a high-ranking guardsmen. His uniform was gold, all the other guardsmen have silver uniforms. 

"He won't have you in any way, shape, or form. Or even a life time. You could be a prince and Harold would never see you as gold. You're just copper." He spits at my feet and shoves me into the the room. His beauty fades as he looks at me with pure hatred. 

"Have a good day." I say. I remind myself to stay out of his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is only to help move things along, I promise it will get better! All the love guys:)

I sat alone in Prince Harold's bedroom for quite sometime, almost falling asleep once. If I had a choice I would have explored the castle, but Mr. Malik had locked me in here. I didn't dare sit on the glorious furniture of Prince Harold's instead I sat on the floor impatiently.

The door creaked open and I was met with the chocolate haired boy with the deep green eyes again. I stand up and bow my head. He's Prince Harold, that makes sense now. I blush at the memory of my remarks to him. 

"Now you bow to me?" He laughs lightly, it's a kind laugh unlike his father's. 

"Can we start over? I regret what I said, please accept my apology." My ego is bruised. 

"Okay, hello, I am Harry." He sits on his bed, still facing me. 

"Hello, Prince Harold, I'm Louis." 

"I introduced myself as Harry, so you're welcome to call me by that." His dimples cave in. My heart race quickens. 

"Okay." 

"You weren't as shy when you sassed me earlier today." He teases. 

"I didn't know you were the Prince then." I dig my toes into the granite floor. "I also didn't know what I was here for." 

"I'm sorry no one informed you. I am even more sorry you will be stuck here, with me." He doesn't make eye contact with me, his confidence falters.  

"As you should be." My filter doesn't stop me. He laughs amusedly. 

"Come here." He scoots to the edge of the bed, his knees apart. I slowly walk over to him. When I'm within reaching distance, he pulls me in between his legs. My knees hits the edge of the mattress. 

My heart beat is rumbling through my ears and my cheeks are flushed. "What are you going to do with me?" My voice is small. 

"Are you carrying sins and impurities? Or are you untouched? I must know." Harry's tongue pokes through as he licks his bottom lip. My eyes watch and he smiles when he catches me. 

"I'm an untouched man, Prince Harry. I really don't see how it is any of your business." I look away, but his right hand turns my head to look at him. 

"I'm not trying to embarrass you at all, Louis." Harry's words are like velvet, well controlled and soft. 

"Then don't ask me questions like that." I pull away from his grip, but I'm still lingering close to him. "You ripped me from my home and brought me here to be your-your- your what?" 

"You're here to please me, sensually, Louis. How have you not figured that out? Are you really that innocent? You came from a whore-hou-"

"Don't call my home that." 

He ignored my remark. 

"And yet, you wouldn't even know what to do with your own cock." His tongue pokes through his teeth, probably trying to contain his laugh from my humility. 

"I'm not filthy such as yourself, Harry. I do not take advantage over someone else as well. Just because you are Prince Harry, does not make me yours." My emotions get the better of me as I continue to let my attitude flow out of me.

He doesn't seem to be the least bit angry at all, in fact, he still has an amused smile.

"I don't wish least bit to own you. This was not my doing, it was my father's." I couldn't help, but to feel a little hurt.

"What, am I not good enough for you, Prince Harry? Could it be because I'm not of fortune?" 

"Not at all, I guarantee that." His voice is reassuring. 

"Whatever, Your Highness." I scoff. 

"The King is being a bit harsh on me. He had found me playing swords with another man. One of his guards, actually." He smirks and let's out a breathy giggle that goes straight into my memory. 

"What is so terrible about playing swords?" I question. 

"I was sucking his cock, in other words." He licks his bottom lip deliciously. Those words had gone straight to my groin, never feeling that sensation, I blush a deep red. 

I could imagine him sucking mine, his mouth around me, him on his knees. It would feel so divine. His green eyes just boring into mine as he takes all of me. 

Louis, Christ, stop just stop. I shouldn't be thinking of foul things like that.

"I could suck yours." Once again, Harry pulls me towards him. "I would suck yours."

"You're filthy." I say, trying to sound the least bit endeared. 

"You'd like it, you'd beg me to keep going." His voice smooth as velvet. "But I am not going to do anything with you. We can have a friendship, but not a sexual one." Harry lets go of me softly. 

"Why not?" In a way I felt special, that the prince would want something, anything to do with me. Now I've felt strangely let down and hurt. "Am I too poor for your taste? Or am I not your type?"

"No, not at all. I know it's something you don't want to do and I'm not the one to force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Harry says as if it was obvious. 

"Thank you." My smile is genuine as I am grateful that he understands.

"You will be the death of me, I swear it." He drops is back onto his lavish bed and puts his hands over his face. 

"Highly unlikely, Your Highness." I blush. Harry looks at me with bewilderedness. "What?" I ask innocently. 

"Have you not looked in to a looking glass lately?" He asks jokingly. My face deepens with more color. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have a feeling you are the one who's going to cause trouble in this palace." Harry lets out a long sigh and stretches his arms. 

"I'm not one to cause trouble, especially not in the palace." I argue, yet I could indeed. Just to be sent back home to my humble lifestyle. 

"Not that kind of trouble."


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry about how late I got to publishing chapter Four. Keep in mind, I'm a college student with a lot going on as does everybody else have. I'm trying to find the perfect balance in writing, school, and a social life. I am committed to this fic, just give me some time please. I am a perfectionist when it comes to my art and only want to give you the best and give my all. Thank you for those who are sticking with me on this journey!<3

By now I have learned where most things are in the large castle. I've learned where not to go in the past six days, I think I have been here for six days now. I haven't seen much of Harry. We will often pass each other when I'm escorted to my daily baths (I have people who bathe me now, this had been such an embarrassing shock). He does not even dare to look my way though. 

For breakfast, Niall occasionally will eat with me very briefly. I have come to learn that he is the King's right-hand man. When I asked him why our king needed an extra right-hand, he laughed incredulously loud. We bantered a lot and Niall would tell me short stories of his life before the castle. He is the son of a Duke, so his young life was gorgeous. He told me he had the best horses, he's won a joust once, although he has since not jousted. He had the best chefs and the pillows. 

Niall asked about my life once, there was not a pinch to tell as he had seen my home. 

Today I was told that I would be lucky in receiving a whole evening with Harry. In a way, I am lucky because no one else gets to spend that much time with him. I heard that only a few has actually seen his room. Me being one of the few. I'm lucky in the way that he is the heir and our next king, and I, a peasant will keep him company. 

 

"Louis, your evening is about to begin, would you like to begin extra maintenance?" A young female asked, who I had not seen before. That's how it was in the palace, I noticed. I never had the same exact help everyday. 

"What extra maintenance will I be needing? I've already had my bath, I have washed my mouth." I questioned. 

She looks uncomfortable when she says, "Prince Harry has expressed his interest in people who do not have hairs in certain areas, Louis." 

"Excuse me?" I was truthfully confused. Where else to remove hair? 

 

I have never been more embarrassed in my life than the moment I was taught that pubic hair can be removed. That is the least embarrassing part, however. The most embarrassing part was that my screams has worried everyone in this wing of the castle. The pain was bearable at least, except for the aftermath. My pale skin was a burning red color, it was smooth and naked. I didn't like the feeling. 

However, that wasn't the most embarrassing part, I was escorted to Harry's room completely naked and vulnerable. They told me to lay on the bed, as I would seem more desirable, so I did and they closed the door; leaving me in the dim, luxurious room. 

His bed had the most beautiful and comfortable silk decorating it. I could have fallen asleep on it, had it not been for the obnoxious noise of the door opening. 

"What the hell?" I hear a frightened Harry ask. "Tell me why are you naked. Why are you naked on my bed?" He walks over to me quickly. 

"I'm here to be you right hand I suppose," I say this as a joke, but he seemed to upset to laugh, "they said you would like me better this way."

"Are you alright? No one took advantage of you, did they?" Hard grabs my hand gently, his concern showing al over his face. 

"No, I am just fine, thank you for your concern." I assure him.

"Good, I will grab you some clothes from my wardrobe... nice cock by the way." He walks away into an open door and comes back out with relaxed clothes. 

"Thank you." I hurriedly put them on as he eyes me, wetting his lips with his tongue, finding something other than my penis to look at. And it is a challenge to him, I can tell. 

"You're absolutely stunning, I hope you know, I can see why they brought you to me and I can't be anymore than happy that they did. However, I'm not here to take advantage of you. As tempting as it is, I will not." He keeps his voice even.

"Isn't that my job title though? What will your father do to me if he finds out I'm not doing my job? Kill me? Return me?" 

"I will protect you, have no worry, my little innocent Louis. He won't do you any harm, you're a loyal subject." 

"What if I want to do my job? I'm not experienced to say the least, but I can try." I say, it pokes his interest. He gets up from his bed and walks over to me and grabs my hand gently to put it over his crotch. 

"If you insist." He says with the largest smirk I've ever seen on a person. I pull my hand away. 

"You wish." 

"I do," He leads me back to his bed, "come, sit and let us talk."

"Talk about what?" 

"Anything, tell me your wildest dream." 

"My wildest dream... at one point I wanted to be a prince, but that is obviously not a realistic one." I laugh with a slight blush on my face. 

"Dreams were never meant to be realistic especially the wild ones." He nudges me with his shoulder. 

"If I hadn't been brought here I would have wanted to own my own shop, I'd make prices affordable and I'd be kind to the homeless. Or maybe I'd have owned a small farm. I'd always want a horse. Horses are graceful and kind creatures. They're smart too." 

"We can make that happen here, at the castle. What kind of horse were you dreaming of?" Harry says, he goes on to discuss the types that are good to race and the best to pull you on a carriage. 

"I know nothing of horses other than they are horses." I scratch my head, embarrassed. 

"Then don't you worry your pretty little head." 

"Don't worry about what?" 

He smiles mischievously and my heart flutters. And for a second I thought my heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos so I know that I have an audience to write for! Thank you for sticking with me, I appreciate, you are all amazing and give me the confidence to publish on AO3:)


End file.
